


Sunflower Puddles

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, I think so anyway, I'm Sorry, Keith is good and pure, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting, it's literally just, on the brightside it's quite tame, these tags make me feel gross, when you love someone's smile be sure to piss on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seriously though, he'd been dying to pee for, like, three hours; he had no idea why all of a sudden his dick decided to close up shop. He chugged way more water than any one human could ever need in preparation for it, so realistically speaking, he should be a human sprinkler right about now.(Aka I sinned and I suck at naming things)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh boy, what should I make my first fanfic about!!  
> Inner me: piss  
> Me: :^)

So, Lance thinks he might have a piss kink.

'Thinks' is really the keyword there, because he's never really given himself the opportunity to confirm it, and while _some_ aspects of it have invaded his many fantasies, others have caused him to scrunch his nose up in disgust. On one hand, the intense relief of emptying a bladder ready to blow and the warmth that encases every area it reaches is nice enough of a thought to have him adjusting his pants; but on the _other_ hand...

The hygiene of it all is the main thing, really - since, you know, it's _piss_ \- but there's also the matter of it being of 'taboo'; which was the reason behind his original unwillingness to share it with Keith.

Now, they'd been dating for a good couple of months, and they've gotten comfortable enough in their rapidly growing sex life to share a few kinks here and there, but Lance has tried to keep his relatively vanilla (or, as vanilla as his kinks can get). They've dabbled pretty heavily in bondage (ropes, blindfolds, spanking, whatever 'toys' they could find in space), along with a few random things that one of them was curious to try out, some of them went better than others, and _some_ of them get included into their regular fondle fiestas. All in all, they're just your average horny teenagers trying to have a good time and getting to know one another intimately. Neither of them shamed the other about what they suggested; they've kept an open mind and tested the waters whilst keeping boundaries in mind, it's been great! Really great, actually; Lance counts his blessing daily that he managed to land a catch as perfect as Keith, even after all the shit he gave him at the start, before he'd come to grips with the fact his petty rivalry was really just a poorly concealed crush.

In fact, Keith is _so_ great, that when Lance had drank a few too many glasses of space wine at a particularly boring peace treaty party, and then proceeded to go into _explicit_ detail about how he wanted to piss on Keith's lap until they were both sopping wet and aching to cum, the guy had said _'okay'._ He didn't even let Lance forget about it the next morning, going on about when and where to do it whilst Lance was nursing a killer headache and regretting his very own existence.

And that was what lead them into their current situation: a tragically flustered Lance straddling the lap of a surprisingly calm Keith - who was sat on the closed lid of the toilet in the bathroom they practically shared - bladder almost as ready to burst as his rapidly beating heart.

It's totally normal to experiment this kind of stuff with your hot space boyfriend, right? Sure, this didn't exactly fit in with the term 'normal', but Keith wasn't judging him, and anyone who could was never gonna find out about it, so it wasn't a problem!

Except, it was a little bit.

Lance was undeniably grateful to have a boyfriend so open minded like Keith - and that's a _fact_ \- but considering how little past experience the other had, he wasn't entirely certain the poor guy has any idea what he was getting _into._

"So, like, j-just tell me if it gets too weird, alright?" Lance was staring at Keith, a small crease between his eyebrows as he squirmed and shifted on the spot.

"Yeah, I got it." Came the unsettlingly casual reply; if Lance were a less cautious man, he would have probably mistaken the glint in Keith's eye for some form of _anticipation_. A sharp inhale hissed through his teeth as a sudden bout of desperation shot between his legs, he strained to speak whilst closing his thighs as much far as he could with the red paladin between them.

"I-I'm serious, I don't want you to do something that grosses you out just because you think I'll like it!" Keith's thumbs swirled circles into the jean-clad meat of his hips, an action that - although tender - wasn't making his bladder control any easier.

"Lance, you _know_ if I don't like it, I'll tell you." Which was true, Keith had always been the more blunt and upfront one in their relationship.

"You say that, but--" His sentence was rudely (but welcomely) interrupted by Keith's mouth planting a heavenly pressure over his own, and if it weren't for the fact it felt like Satan was playing the bongos on his bladder, he would have melted wholeheartedly into the kiss and milked it for all it was.

"I promise, okay?" Keith whispered against his lips, hand coming up to card through one side of Lance's hair in attempted reassurance.

"... Okay..." he muttered, a skeptical pout overtaking his expression, dulled slightly by the soft pink colouring his cheeks.

"Are _you_ sure about this? You seem more nervous than me-"

"I'm sure!--" Lance declared, far more eager than he probably should have be letting on. "I-I mean- I'm not _nervous_ or anything, I just wanted to make sure _you_ weren't nervous! 'Cause, you know, I'm considerate like that--"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," the red paladin chuckled, and Lance was both offended and mesmerised, because even after all the times he'd heard it, Keith's laugh rang out like a choir of angels and he would never not be weak to it.

A moment of silence passed by in which nothing happened besides Lance fidgeting in Keith's lap and avidly avoiding direct eye contact.

"So, are we doing this?" Drawing out the first word, Keith ducked his head to try and catch the blue paladin's wandering gaze.

"Y-yeah, _yes_ , just... Just give me a second-" He sure was doing a great job at not seeming nervous. Honestly, a 10/10 performance, somebody fetch the Oscar.

"It's fine, don't force yourself," said Keith - sweet and precious Keith - with a small concerned smile that only made Lance more determined to piss on him.

Seriously though, he'd been dying to pee for, like, _three hours;_ he had no idea why all of a sudden his dick decided to close up shop. He chugged way more water than any one human could ever need in preparation for it, so realistically speaking, he should be a human sprinkler right about now - and yet, his imagined fear of Keith getting so disgusted and weirded out that he leaves him for a hunky alien guy with some normal kinks was still tying his bladder up in a pretty little bow.

Concentration set in on maximum overdrive as he wriggled closer, hands shaking in their grip on Keith's shoulder at the pressure the fold in his jeans provided.

After a minute or two of Lance's stuttering breaths and internal battle to _chill the fuck out,_ Keith's hands began to wander; right palm landing to rub and spread out the others inner thigh while the left slid under his shirt to caress up and down his side. He leaned in and Lance was compelled to follow, sighing softly when their foreheads touched and Keith kneaded into his leg harder. "It's okay, just _relax._ "

"Easy for you to say," Lance scoffed, though, there was no hint of any real negativity behind it. Who decided to make Keith so cute anyway? It was completely unfair and Lance needed to give them a hug.

Yet another dry minute passed and it was starting to get ridiculously frustrating. His legs bobbed up and down by Keith's sides, his hips squirmed in their seat, the borderline painful desperation was still ever present in his groin, but the relief just wouldn't _come_ and he was about ready to start crying, if only to add _some_ moisture into the mix.

"Lance--"

"I can do it!--" he snapped immediately, though, his annoyance was directed more at himself than it was at Keith.

" _Okay,_ but what if I just-..." The red paladin paused before his left hand slid across diagonally and downward, moving to hover above the other's pelvis for a brief second before pushing down _hard_ , jabbing an unbearable pressure directly into his bladder. Lance nearly choked on his gasp as he lurched forward.

Before he even had a chance to warn him, a surge of warmth was rushing out with a hiss, seeping into Keith's lap below him and forming a puddle on the seat they were perched on. He couldn't help the weak, shivery whimper that followed, scrunching his eyes shut as he buried his head in the crook of Keith's neck, thighs trembling and toes curling with the relief that followed the odd sensation of liquid heat soaking into his pants. The absurd amount of water he'd drank must've really paid off, because even as he pushed to hurry up, the flow continued to pour out in a heavy stream, running down and warming up Lance's already scorching skin.

It was weird - that was for damn sure - and almost alarmingly humiliating, but with every gush he squeezed out came a small moan close behind it, face getting impossibly hotter as he let out a shuddering breath and embraced the white static that consumed his every thought. It felt good - _so good_ \- to finally relieve the heaviness that had plagued his bladder, and just as he'd feared, it felt even better to do it with Keith's hands on him, hearing his breath hitch as Lance pissed right _into_ _his lap_ in molten bursts.

Luckily for his sanity, the stream tapered off  in a light drip after what felt like an eternity. A moist and unsanitary eternity. His brain rebooted back into action and he realized Keith switched to rubbing his lower back and newly wetted thigh, doubling up the tremors that were already jostling his nerves after literally pissing himself. He lifted his head from the other's shoulder, noting with a mental kick to himself that there were a few tears drying on his feverish cheeks.

Maybe they'd hit a sexual gold mine with this piss thing, or maybe Keith just really liked seeing Lance make a complete fool of himself at his own will, but either way, he could feel the unmistakable hardness pressing against his own through the layers of soaked fabric, and the sweet flush that dusted the cheeks beneath the other's dilated pupils was nothing short of incriminating - he certainly wasn't about to complain about it, though.

"That was--" Lance didn't let him finish the sentence - knowing that whatever was at the end of it would undoubtedly make his face burn hotter than the sun - so he swallowed the remaining words in a harsh kiss, sliding his tongue against Keith's without hesitation or prelude. The hands that were once soothing his nerves froze in a firm grip on his waist, leaving Lance to arch into it, rolling his hips purposefully until they parted lips with a gasp and a hushed curse.

Another slow grind and Lance was letting out a loud moan split in two, just as the red paladin went to work with nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh of his neck. The fucker _knew_ that was his weak spot.

Biting his lip and letting his head tip back, Lance built up a steady rhythm between the swirl of their hips, the combined body heat being the only thing that kept the blue paladin's piss from growing cold on their legs. He started slow, calm, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows in concentration to take his sweet ass time; but a sharp stab of teeth into his neck gave a gentle suggestion of 'hurry the fuck up', which, of course, he was happy to oblige.

They rocked together faster, breaths picking up with their pace as quiet gasps and hums became vocal moans and grunts. A string of 'fuck's spilled from Lance's throat, each one getting rougher the harder he shoved against Keith, until all that was left were needy whines being released into the humid air as his nails dragged down the other's back and deep into his scalp. At some point Keith must have given up on the neck kisses, opting to let his jaw hang open so each breathy groan could leave him with little hassle, treating Lance to a verbal buffet of low-pitched keens.

It was amazing; Keith's moans were definitely on his list of 'top five Keith noises', never failing to stir up the tight coiling heat in the pit of his stomach.

"God, _Lance_ , you're perfect--" Keith groaned, face tucked so closely to Lances chest that he could feel the vibrations from his voice, only prompting to move faster, harder. "So damn perfect, _what the hell-_ "

That kind of talk also happened to be on the list.

The heat was building up low in his gut, every word of praise tightening his muscles until his fingers dug harshly into the other's shoulder, no doubt leaving marks under his t-shirt for Lance to brush his lips over later. It was _weird_ \- damp - and _God_ , he should be so _grossed out_ , and yet all he could focus on was the sweet, wet friction; on Keith's arms wrapped so tightly around his waist, pulling him down to meet in a squishy grind; on the shaking in his limbs from the residual relief; on every breathy moan that spilled from each of their lips, accompanied by the quiet splash of his own piss that echoed with each roll of their hips-- And suddenly, it was impossible to hold back. A full body shudder wracked through his bones as a newer, thicker, layer of warmth spread around his thoroughly soiled underwear, accompanied by a choked whimper of Keith's name that quickly transitioned into a low moan. The waves of pleasure pulsed in his veins with each spurt his cock had to offer, dragged out by the frantic thrusts that eventually mellowed and the bruising mark that was sucked into his flesh.

Keith was breathing heavily into his neck, still rocking desperately up against his soaked crotch until Lance reestablished his rhythm through the post-orgasmic haze, meeting the others rolls with his own teasing grind in spite of the sparks of sensitivity flashing in his groin. It only took a little more of the heated movements, a few breathless encouragements, until Keith was coming; groaning roughly into Lance's skin as he clung to him for dear life, riding out the pleasure with a final few tight undulations.

They were left panting, filling the room with no sound other than their satisfied huffs, Lance gently running his fingers through Keith's silky strands while lazy kisses were gingerly pressed to the flesh of his neck. With the air slowly cooling the puddle in and around his pants, Lance was beginning to feel the disgust he had expected for when they first started this; though, it was more about the fact he had cold piss and cum all over his dick and legs and less about what they'd just done as a whole.

"I need a shower so bad," he mumbled, voice muffling slightly as he rested he cheek on top of Keith's head.

"Speak for yourself, at least the pee you're covered in is your own," his new headrest hummed, nosing at Lance's jaw tiredly.

Lance laughed at that, quietly, slowly going limp against the body underneath him. A comfortable silence washed over them as they basked in the vaguely repulsive afterglow, enjoying the now calm rise and fall of each others chests. Lance nuzzled deeper into Keith's mullet, reasoning with himself that the soiled bathroom was a less than ideal location for a nap, before mumbling one last thing into the mop of hair he'd been peppering kisses onto.

"Dibs on not cleaning up."

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> Hey...  
> This is my first fanfic in at least 7 years, and it's my first smut fic in general, so if it's complete garbage I can only apologise- If anyone has some, like, constructive criticism or wisdom in general to share, that would be much appreciated!!  
> But also, sorry, for this, I found out I've got a vague omorashi kink and I haven't slept in a long time and that usually leads to bad decisions like writing this, but eyyy have it anyway--  
> I'm honestly too ashamed to accept this as my first fanfic on my actual account, I also learned that writing the word piss is much weirder than I originally expected.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!


End file.
